A Team Decision
by Sara Loui
Summary: A little team outing in which some things have to be decided. Very old school Sam/Jack fluff inspired by Lady L who brings out the SG geek in me.


**Title**: A Team Decision

**Rating**: G

**Characters:** Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c

**Summary**: A little team outing in which some things have to be decided.

**Author Notes:** I wrote this for Lady Lea, who has been my biggest fan and fellow geek gal of all things Stargate! Just a bit of old school SG1 Sam/Jack fluffiness.

* * *

'_Perimeter secure due to overbearing presence of burly Jaffa - Check. Camp all cosy - Check. Daniel guaranteed to have found something very old and set to bore me rotten about it all evening - check. Samantha Carter stripped down to that damned tank top as she studies some doohickey - double check._

_Note to self - Do not letch over said Samantha Carter whilst off world lest you cause some serious self damage trying to make everyone coffee. Keep the tank top admiration for at home, preferably in the bedroom._

_STOP THINKING ABOUT THE BEDROOM AND SAM CARTER. _

_Teal'c, think of Teal'c. That's enough to douse anyone's fantasy.'_

"Coffee is served kids," Jack said, breaking his thoughts and offering up the four mugs to his team.

His team, it had been a long time since they'd spent anytime together, especially off world. Being a General meant he could pull a few strings and so off world they were, on a nice private, uninhabited planet complete with old stuff for Daniel, sciencey stuff for Sam and beach and sun for himself and Teal'c.

"Tell me again why Mitchell would want to miss out on all of this?" Jack asked Daniel who'd headed over at the call of coffee.

"Visiting his parents," Daniel told him again.

"And Vala?"

"She seems to have become rather fond of Major Jessops." Teal'c informed him, eyebrow raised in evident knowing of Vala's exact intentions when it came to Major Jessops.

"Good luck to the man," Jack said with a smirk before looking over at Sam who hadn't moved from the instruments she had lain out before her. "You know this little excursion was just an excuse to spend some downtime somewhere nice and exotic but without the tourists right?" he asked her sarcastically.

Sam looked over at him with a smile and roll of her eyes. "Is that your none subtle hint at me to chill out, General?"

"You know it, Colonel," Jack replied, a glint in his eyes as he held out her mug. "Think you'd have learned after all of these years."

"Yup, you'd think," Sam replied, leaving her instruments and settling down close beside him, taking her coffee graciously.

Jack held her gaze for a few seconds longer than necessary before looking away, only to find Daniel looking at him pointedly.

"What?" Jack asked suspiciously in the face of such a questioning look.

Daniel gave a small roll of his eyes, as if Jack knew exactly what. "I'm just wondering when you're going to give us a little explanation about this planned excursion. You've had it planned for weeks, determined nothing got in the way of it. What gives?"

Teal'c looked equally curious as to the answer, through his usual stoic gaze.

"Can't a guy arrange a downtime on a cosy little planet with his team for old times sake?" Jack questioned, knowing he was busted as Daniel continued to look pensive.

"Have you forgotten how long we've known each other?" Daniel shot back at him, still waiting for an explanation.

Only Sam seemed oblivious to whatever ruse Jack had up his sleeve. She and Jack exchanged a look and knowing smiles danced at the corners of their mouths. Daniel's eyes narrowed. They were in it together, whatever was going on. Sam had always had a mischievous side, which had grown more and more as her relationship with Jack had grown and deepened. Daniel liked that side of her, she used it subtly, never using anyone as the butt of a cruel joke or caused undue offence but always willing to have a laugh in appropriate moments. But when she and Jack were together, especially as of late, they were as thick as thieves.

"Teal'c, I do believe we've been duped by not one, but two of our fellow team members." Daniel informed him.

Teal'c could only incline his head in agreement. "Indeed". Evidently he'd come to the same conclusion as Daniel.

Sam gave Jack a nudge with her shoulder and cleared his throat as if he were about to make a speech.

"Well, it's just that we needed some time to think some stuff over," Jack started.

"Lot's to think over," Sam nodded in support.

"Before we argued with each other to death," Jack continued.

"Oh the arguments," Sam lamented with a heavy sigh.

"We were hoping you two could help us make a decision."

"Before I start taking a zat gun home and start zapping him just to keep him quiet." Something in Sam's eyes suggested it wasn't an entirely empty threat.

Daniel was alarmed, he'd hate to think after all this time the two were having difficulties in their relationship. Of course, they weren't perfect and it hadn't been an easy relationship to get off the ground but changes in their circumstances meant they'd finally given in to the inevitable and moved in together. When all was said and done it was evident they belonged together and everyone knew it.

"What kind of decision?" Daniel asked, hoping he could help.

"Well, which one of you wants to be best man?" Jack answered.

"And who wants to give me away?" Sam finished with a wide smile.

~fin~


End file.
